


In The Car

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Fujiko isn't there, kind of, technically OT4 but it's mostly masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Porn without plot. The thief gets handsy with himself in the car.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	In The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Not even gonna lie, I just wanted to write this silly little drabble. Thank you for indulging me!

The drive was long, but beautiful. The backroads of the countryside whispered by, buzzing with the summer’s insects and birds. Occasionally the little Fiat would buzz by a farm or a nature area, filled with cows or campers respectively. But mostly it was trees and fields and the occasional little town as the afternoon stretched leisurely into evening.

Jigen dozed in the passenger seat, knees practically against his ears sprawled up in the tiny car, an occasional quiet snore audible from under his hat. Goemon was meditating or sleeping in the backseat, his sword across his lap, his slender fingers resting on top of it. His hands were relaxed enough, and his breathing deep enough, that he was probably asleep.

Lupin looked at his partners, his normal toothy Cheshire cat grin a soft smile. Plans had been put into motion, they simply had to get there — and driving was, as always, relaxing. The thief focused on the road, shifting his leg to ease off the gas, momentarily surprised by sudden shiver of pleasure the movement of his thigh generated as it rubbed against the erection he was now realizing he had.

Oh. Huh.

That _did_ tend to happen when he was relaxed. Or excited. Or sleeping. It just tended to happen a lot.

Lupin glanced over at Jigen again — the lightest sleeper of the three of them — and earnestly wondered if unzipping his slacks and rubbing one out would wake either of his partners up. He rubbed his thigh up against himself again, biting his lip. Then again, if he waited until they got where they were going, there might be a blowjob in his future...

Of course, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get another erection.

Lupin continued driving, slowly moving his hand to his thigh, then his crotch, rubbing himself through his slacks. He could easily split his attention, though he was more or less teasing himself. He tapped his foot by the clutch, matching the pace of his rubbing, his other hand practically massaging the steering wheel. It felt good — the indirect contact reminded him of Fujiko’s playfulness, or when he tangled with Zenigata, and whoof, his dick throbbed at those thoughts. He undid his belt, rubbing a little faster as he moved his hand to unbutton his fly.

A momentary pause for a gear shift — left hand on the steering wheel, right hand on the stick as the little car puttered over a hill — and Lupin moved back to stroking himself, gently pulling his dick out of his boxers. The direct touch of skin on skin caused him to bite down on a moan, and he looked slightly alarmed as he heard a snuffle from under Jigen’s hat.

The bearded man shifted, bumping his knee against the dash, before snorting and resuming his quiet snores.

Lupin hadn’t exactly stopped his rubbing. It wasn’t like his partners weren’t familiar with his sex drive, often with some degree of accompaniment involved, but there was still a thrill to not getting caught. He kept his eyes on the road, falling into steady stroking as he drove, hoping the various things he’d shoved in his pockets before they left included tissues or a handkerchief.

_Probably should have thought of that before taking yourself out of your pants, Lup. Ah well._

He continued rubbing up and down his dick, keeping his eyes on the road but letting his mind wander: Jigen, hair tied back, teeth clenched as Lupin tugged on his little ponytail and eased himself into him, the gunman groaning his name — his full name, the syllables rolling off his tongue in that deep, rumbling voice of his — as he came. Goemon, mouth and fingers wrapped around him, hair over his eyes, his intense concentration focused entirely on the thief. Fujiko, Fujiko, Fujiko...her lips, her breasts, her ass, her other lips, the sound she made when...

Lupin quickly reached into his pocket, tapping the floorboard of the car impatiently with his left foot, his tongue between his teeth. He tugged on a bit of fabric, finding a handkerchief...that was part of a long chain of them, from something he’d planned for later, when they’d surely run into Pops. The thief raised an eyebrow, passively considering the probabilities of ending up at a laundromat between now and then, and decided his orgasm and clean pants were more important than the prank. He pulled the first few handkerchiefs out, wrapping them around his hand as he went back to stroking, tugging at the head of his dick, rolling the foreskin back and forth and gently fingering the underside. He swallowed his moan, feeling the warmth and tingle as he got closer...

...and he saw the long line of taillights shortly ahead.

_Fuck._

Hand on the wheel, downshift, Lupin moved his hand frantically, knowing the slowing of the car was going to wake his partners up. And as predicted...

“We there?” Jigen groaned from under his hat.

“Traffic backup,” Lupin responded as casually as possible. “Go back to sleep.”

“Grf. I gotta piss.”

“I’ll pull off at the next — hah! — gas station I see.”

“Lupin.”

“Hmmm?”

“What was that.”

He was _so close_.

“...swallowed a bug.”

“He is masturbating.” the samurai observed from the backseat, his eyes still closed.

“How long have you been awake?” Lupin grumbled, glaring in the rearview mirror. 

Goemon half-opened one eye. “Not long.”

“Jesus, Lupin, you couldn’t wait until we got to the apartment?” Jigen lifted the hat, rolling his single visible eye at his partner. Without another word, he reached into Lupin’s lap, freeing his partner’s hand and wrapping his own around his dick. Three quick twists and the thief came, gripping the steering wheel, biting his lip, and dripping into the chain of flowery handkerchiefs. The gunman wiped off his hand on them, a half-smile just touching his almost-glare. Lupin slumped in the driver’s seat, thankful they were at least temporarily stopped.

“Need me to drive?”

“I can get us to a gas station.”

“You sure? You tend to blank out after you come.”

“I do not!”

“You do.”

“Shut up, Goe-Goe.” Lupin singsonged.

“Please don’t call me that.”


End file.
